


Tarako invasion

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Parody, They are on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: One late night, the Tarako's started their invasion...





	1. Chapter 1

One late night...  
Music started playing...  
And then...

  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako

  
A song...

Onaka ga naru to yatte kuru  
Nakama wo tsurete yatte kuru  
Tarako kabutte kao dashite  
SUITCHO SUITCHO dekakemasu

  
As a Tarako appeared...

  
Futo ki ga tsukeba mado no soto  
Futo ki ga tsuku to ie no naka

  
Then another...

  
Tarako tarako tappuri tarako  
Tarako tarako tappuri  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu tarako  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako

  
And another...

  
PASUTA yuderu to yatte kuru  
Kirei ni narande yatte kuru  
Itsumo NIKONIKO suteki na egao  
CHAKAPOKO CHAKARAKA CHAAMINGU

  
And another...

  
Futo ki ga tsukeba kata no ue  
Futo ki ga tsuku to sara no naka

  
More and more of them...  
Have shown up...

  
Tarako tarako tappuri tarako  
Tarako tarako tappuri  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu tarako  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako

  
From every hook...  
And every cranny...

  
Nengara nenjuu yatte kuru  
Akai osoroi yatte kuru  
PUNYOPUNYO KUNYOKUNYO TARAKORINKO  
TSUBUTSUBU PUCHIPUCHI TARAKORINKO

  
They multiplied...

  
Futo ki ga tsukeba kuchi no naka  
Futo ki ga tsuku to yume no naka

  
They became an army...

  
Tarako tarako tappuri tarako  
Tarako tarako tappuri  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu tarako  
Tarako tarako tsubutsubu  
Tarako ga yatte kuru  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako  
Tarako tappuri tappuri tarako

  
And they marched...

  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako

  
And marched...

  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako  
Tattara tattara taratara tarako

  
The invasion has started...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...  
An emergency meeting...  
Was being held in a bunker...

-...America, come out.-England said with a sigh, for the hundredth time. He did not understand why the git was so scared.-This area is safe. There is nothing but us here...  
-...B-but, Iggy...W-what if they come...?-America managed to say in a scared voice, as he was still hiding under the shaking table. Those creepy things...When he woke up, he found out that his house was swarmed by them...-W-what if they get here and attack us...?  
-It's okay, America-san.-Japan said, in a tired and slightly apologizing voice. It was his faurt they appeared at arr, wasn't it...? If onry his peopre didn't make those commerciars, they wourdn't be in this situation right now...-Right now, they are far away from here...  
-...Japan, how do you know that...?-Germany asked, in a suspicious voice. He was his ally, but still.-...Do you have anything to do with them...?  
-...W-werr...Actuarry...They are mine...-Japan said, in an awkward voice. There is no use in hidding it, anyway...-My peopre made those "Tarako" commerciars...They were very popurar in my country...-He explained, in an apologizing voice. They were so popurar that a song video was made about them...Too popurar, it seems...-...I never thought it wourd turn out rike this...Gomenasai…

There were a few moments of silence afterwards, as everyone thought about what they just heard...

-Ve~ Germania~-Italy suddenly said, happily. The pasta was finally done and there was enought of it to share with everyone.- I just made pasta! Do you want some?  
-I-Itaria-kun...Y-you made pasta...?-Japan suddenly asked, as he was wearily eyeing the plate of pasta that Italy offered to Doitsu-san. The pasta itserf was fine...But, the Tarako's roved it a rot and were arready moving here...-...Y-you shourd hide it, and fast...  
-V-ve? What's wrong Giappone...?-Italy asked, scared. Was there something wrong with the pasta? Was it spoilt? Did someone poison it? -I-is the pasta okay...?  
-The pasta is fine, Itaria-kun...-Japan reassured him, in a more calm voice. The pasta was compretery fine, and that was bad...-...T-the probrem is that the Tarako's have smerred it and are on the way here...They are moving fast too...  
-W-what?! T-they are going to come here too?!-America said in shock and fright, as he stood up and made the poor table fly to the back of the room. -A-are they going to invade this room too?! A-are they going to...?!

Suddenly, loud bashing on the doors and windows was heard...

-THE ARE HERE! THEY ARE ACTUALLY HERE!-America yelled in fright, as he frantically ran around the room.-THEY ARE GOING TO INVADE AND THEN KILL US ALL!  
-AMERICA! CALM DOWN!-England yelled at him, annoyed. He wondered why was the git always making a big deal out of everything.-WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE, YOU BLOODY MORON! SO, STOP PANICKING AND USE YOUR BLOODY BRAIN FOR ONCE!

There was silence for a few seconds, as America was "weighting his options"...

-STRATEGIC RETREAT!-America yelled, as he broke down part of the wall and ran away. He wasn't going to wait until the creepy dolls came to kill him. -BYE, GUYS!  
-Y-YOU...COME BACK HERE, YOU BLOODY WANKER!-England yelled in rage, as he ran after him. The bloody wanker was acting like a bloody moron.-COME BACK HERE, I SAID!  
-V-ve...-Italy said in sadness, as he was looking on the place of pasta in his hands. Sounds of banging were louder now, as well as sounds of something starting to snap...-I-I just wanted to share pasta with everyone...  
-...So, shoud we fight them or join Amerika's "strategic retreat"...?-Russia asked, in an amused voice. This was certainly fun. -I don't have any problem with either~  
-I don't mind fighting them...-China said, thoughtfully. But, they are Riben's...He shuddered at the thought of what they could do...-B-but we better get out of here as fast as we can...!  
-I think it would be the best decision, since we don't know what we are dealing with.-Germany said in a serious voice, as he saw China starting to walk thought the "hole" .Those "Tarako's were Japan's...So they really didn't know what they were dealing with...And they were allured to pasta...-...A-and we would have to leave the Pasta here as a distraction, so we could get away...  
-...B-but Germania...-Italy said, in horror in disbelief. Did Germania just suggest to leave his Pasta behind...?-...I-I can't just leave my Pasta h...A-ahh!  
-Let's go, little Italia~-Russia said in an amused voice, as he hoisted Italy up and over his shoulder. It was so cute the way little Italia was so obsessed with his pasta~-You can make Pasta when this is over, da?  
-B-but my Pasta!-Italy cried in horror, as he was carried away. His Pasta...His tasty Pasta...He just made it and he can't even have a taste of it.-N-no...M-my Pasta!


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes...  
The nations finally got out...  
And were meet with a craz...  
-WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!-America yelled, in shock and rage. The streets were full of Tarakos, in different wildths and heights. -WHY ARE THERE ONLY THOSE FUCKING CREEPY DOLLS HERE?! WHY THE FUCK ARE SOME OF THEM SO FUCKING BIG?! AND WHERE IN THE FUCK ARE THE FUCKING PEOPLE?!  
-LANGUAGE, YOU BLOODY WANKER!-England yelled, in rage. Really, it was enough that they got into such a troublesome situation. He did not need the bloody wanker to go on his nerves, as well!-...Just be quiet and let me think about what to do now...And do not do anything stupid!  
-V-ve! Germania, I am scared!-Italy said, in fright. First those things attacked, then he was forced to leave his Pasta behind, and now all the humans are gone!-W-we are not going to die...A-are we...? I-I am too young to die! A-and I didn't even eat my Pasta! T-tell me that we are going to be okay!  
-We are going to be okay, my little Italie~-France said, in reassurance. They are going to be just fine, right...?-Isn't that right, Angleterre...?  
-...I am not so sure about that, frog...-England said, in a quiet voice. He had an idea about what happened to the humans...And he did not like it...He did not like it at all...-...I think I know what happened to the humans...-He said, cautiously. What if it happens to them, as well...?-...They are right before us...

There were a few seconds of silence, as England's last words registered in everyone's brains...

-Ron is sexist! Ron is sexist! Ron is so sexist!  
-Ima shootin mah lezars! Vroom! Booom! Booom! Booom!  
-Duun! Dun dun! Dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! Dundundundundundundundundundun! Puruuu! Dundundundundundundundundun! Puruuu! Dundundundundundundundundundun! Puruuu! Puruuu! Dundundundundundundundundundun! Puruuu! Puruuu! Puruuu! Dundundundundundundundundudnudun...!  
-Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!

-My~ My~ What a twist~-Russia said, in an amused voice. So that's what happened to them...-Those silly...-Dumb.-...Humans were turned into those cute...-But still dumb.-...Tarakos~- He wondered how it felt like to be turned into one~ Without being dumb...-I wonder how it happened~ Do you think we could be turned into Tarakos too?

"Tarako used tentacles" was suddenly heard, just as two glowing tentacles appeared on each side of the Tarako's.

-Tentacles...Of course it would be tentacles...-China said, with a deep sigh. Riben loved those "Tentacres" of his way too much...-...I am way too old for this...

"Tarako used Earthquake" was suddenly heard as the Tarakos inserted their tentacles into the ground, followed by a big earthquake that shook the ground.

 

Japan woke up...  
He was in a strange place...  
He didn't know what happened...  
How and why did he get here...?  
...  
Then he remembered...

-...The Tarakos used earthquake...-Japan said, in a thoughtful voice. He wondered if the Tarakos were a kind of Pokémon...-...It was a big earthquake which sprit the ground to pieces...-He wondered what kind of Pokémon they were...-...Arr of us sprit up...-He wondered if he courd catch one...-And I somehow turned up here...  
-...N-Nihon-sama…? W-why are you here...?-A voice was suddenly heard a few feet away from him.-...Y-you shourd get...A-away from here...  
-...This voice...!-Japan said, in alarm. He knew this voice!-Miku-san...?!-He looked around and found the source of it.-...W-what is...? H-how did you...?  
-...I-I was captured...N-nihon-sama…-Hatsune Miku barely managed to say, as she was being held by tentacles that rapidly took her life force away.-Y-you shourd get away...B-before you are captured...T-too...


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Miku-san...I can't just reave you rike this!-Japan said, in conviction. She had her rife force sucked out of her...She courd actuarry die at this rate...-...I am going to get you out of there.

Then he pulled his Katana out and started slashing at the tentacles, trying to cut them down, to no avail.

-...Why isn't it working...?!-Japan said, in surprise and slight annoyance. No matter how much he slashed those tentacres, they wourdn't be cut down!-Why can't I cut them down with my Katana?

-I-it's no use...N-nihon-sama…-Miku barely managed to say.-T-they are magicar...A-and can't be cut...b-by normar...-She suddenly paused, in fright.-B-behind you!

-...W-what are you...?-Japan managed to ask, before being tied by tentacles and raised up. He courdn't save Miku-san and now he was in their crutches as werr. If it continues rike this, both he and Miku-san wirr be... -Unhand me!-He started slashing at the tentacles with his katana, but it didn't help at all.-Unhand me right now!

-R-reave him arone!-Miku managed to yell, in fright and anger. She was prepared to die, it won't matter much if she dies. But, if that happened to Nihon-sama…-I-I am the one...W-who you were after!-And he was the one who created her! She courdn't just watch him...-...N-nihon-sama…? Y-you are arright...?- Y-you are actuarry...I-immune to it's...P-power...?-How courd she not see it before. Nihon-sama was arright, thank the heavens.

-...Miku-san...? What do you mean...?-Japan asked, confused. He was immune...? Now that he thought about it, he didn't have his rife force being sucked out of him, rike Miku-san had...Miku-san...-...But I stirr can't do anything to herp...-He said, in sadness. He can't get out and can't save Miku-san...-I am stirr userres...

-Y-you are not useress...N-Nihon-sama…-Miku managed to say, in a reassuring voice. -Y-you have to...B-berieve in yourserf...N-Nihon-sama…-If anyone courd get out of this kind of situation, it wourd be him...-...Y-you are...T-the rand of...T-the rising...S-sun...

-...M-Miku-san...?-Japan asked, in concern and slight fright. Miku-san was okay, right...? She didn't just farr unconscious, right...? She didn't have her rife force compretery...-...M-Miku-san...Miku-san!-No! He didn't want her to die! But what courd he do?!-Chikushō!-He hated feering so useress...Useress…? Miku-san said that he wasn't..."The rand of the rising sun"?...He knew that...That was his name for so rong...But, what does that have to do with...Oh..."Sun"...Of course...-...I am such a baka…How didn't I think of this before...?-And it was so obvious, too…-But, wourd she accept my prea…? When a rot of my peopre don't berieve in her anymore...? He didn't have much of a choice... And so, he started praying...

-Amaterasu Omikami taiyo no megami,

Boku ni yuki ataeru no kikiru kono kyuchi,

Boku ni chikara ataeru seifuku suru watashi no teki.

After a few seconds had passed...

Japan was enveloped in a golden light...

His clothing disappeared...

And his body started to change...

...

His hair became longer...

His face became rounder...

His chest became bigger...

And his waist became slimmer...

...

Then, clothing started to appear...

Around his now changed body...

A white haori with gold trims...

A short golden Hakama skirt...

A white tabi and a golden zori…

...

He was turned into a magical girl...

Finally, he didn't feel useless anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

-I am rearry a magicar girr now!-Japan said in happiness, as he looked at himself. He arso rearry riked his new miko hakama...Oh, he arso became femare...Just rike Miku-san...-...I don't have time for this right now!-He hit himself in the cheeks. He had to focus! He had to be fast, or Miku-san wirr die!-...Taiyo no Katana!

Suddenly, a golden glowing Katana appeared in Japan's right hand, which he then used to cut down the tentacles that was tying him.

-...Arright...-Japan said, as he jumped down. It seemed that the tentacres that were tying him have disappeared compretery now.-...Now it's time to save Miku-san.

But then, more tentacles appeared all over the place, which tried to tie Japan up, but he managed to cut them down one by one.

-...W-where did they come from...?-Japan said, in confusion. He wondered if he was actuarry in a monster house...There were too many of them to be abre to herp Miku-san in time...-...I need some kind of a deus ex machina right about now...-He said, in sadness. If onry there was a way to cut them arr down at the same time...If onry...Oh...There was a way...It was so elementary! Why didn't he think of it sooner...?-...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…

Japan followed it by imitating Byakuya Kuchiki and dropping the Katana blade-first into the ground...  
Then, just like it was supposed to do, the Katana phased into the ground, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up and separated into a billion blade petals, which then cut down all the tentacles around, including the ones who "Took Miku-san hostage!".

-Miku-san!-Japan yelled, as he ran to catch her. He was worried since she was still unconscious…Was she arive or did she actuary die...?-...Miku-san, are you...?

Suddenly she shone with a bright light, and started to become smaller.  
Japan managed to catch her, but she continued becoming smaller and smaller,  
Until Japan could actually take her up in his hands.

-What is going on here...?-Japan asked in confusion, as Miku started changing shape. He wondered why Miku-san's body suddenry started changing...

A few moments later, the change was over.  
Miku had a cat body, bunny ears, squirrel tail and fairy wings.  
It was an interesting combination and Japan found it to be very cute.  
But, he wondered if Miku-san wirr be okay with this change...  
...  
Then Japan saw something lying on the ground, on the spot where Miku was tied up before.  
That meant that those weren't just tentacles that tied her down, but an invisible Tarako using them.  
That means that an actual person was here before them and was turned into a Tarako.  
Japan decided to make a closer look of the person, and made a poker face afterwards.

-...Oh, it's that..."Person"...Amerika-san raged a rot about...-Japan said with an emotionless voice, when he saw who the "person"-turned Tarako was. -"Oscarag Munozu"? Or was it "Hoscare Shpinuza"...?-He wondered, still in an emotionless voice. He remembered what Amerika-san tord him about this "Person", and wondered if he shourd take it arong, just reave it here, or "put it out of its misery" instead...It was a very hard decision...-...I wonder what wourd be better to do with it...?  
-...Nihon-sama…?-Miku said groggily, as she just woke up. She stir fert weak and onry remembered pieces of what happened. She arso fert strange for some reason.  
-Miku-san! You are okay!-Japan said, in happiness. Miku-san stir rooked weak, but she was okay. But, how shourd he terr her about her current "condition"?  
-...Nihon-sama, is there something wrong...?-Miku wondered, confused. Nihon-sama rooked a rittre sheepish...She wondered why...-Did something bad happen...?  
-...Werr, it's not rearry something bad...-Japan said, in an awkward voice. How shourd he terr Miku-san about this...? -...You changed form, Miku-san...  
-Changed form...?-Miku wondered in confusion, before looking herself over. Her body rearry changed, just rike Nihon-sama said!-W-when...? H-how...?  
-I have no idea either, Miku-san.-Japan said, in an apologizing voice. Maybe if he acted faster, it wourdn't be right this...-I am sorry, if onry I were faster.  
-...It's okay, Nihon-sama. -Miku quickly intervened, with a smile on her face. She wourd have died if he didn't save her. He shourdn't be sorry. But, he won't risten if she just tord him that...She had to "use another approach"...Besides, it rearry wasn't so bad.-I rove my new rook! It's very cute!  
-...Hai, Miku-san.-Japan said, a little confused and happy. He was grad that Miku-san wasn't mad and actuary riked her new rook...She was way too cute! He courd make her a cute rink ribbon and...He shourd think about it rater...Because there was another probrem…-...Miku-san, I don't know how to reave this prace...  
-It's okay. I wirr take care of it, Nihon-sama.-Miku said in happiness, as she hovered up. Finarry, she fert that she can be usefur too!-...TEREPORTATION!

"Miku used teleportation", was suddenly heard, followed by "It was super effective" as the two of them were teleported away.

 

Japan and was walking around the destroyed city, with Miku hovering by his side.  
He wondered where everyone else was and why there weren't even any Tarako's around.  
Then he turned to the left and understood where all the Tarakos in the area have gone to.

-Divine Judgement!-Was suddenly heard, as a magical circle appeared under the Tarakos and a pillar of white light descended from the sky, blasting them off.

A female with long blond hair, green eyes and angel wings, wearing a short white toga, could be seen hovering right above the area.  
Japan couldn't quite put it, but the strange female looked familiar somehow.  
He wondered why he felt that way, and then an idea hit him.

-You are Igrisu-san, aren't you...?-Japan said in a serious voice, just as the female started to descend to the ground. It was Igrisu-san...He was sure of it...  
-J-Japan...? Is that you...?-England said, in confusion and surprise. So, he was not the only one who could turn into...-...Wait, how did you know it was actually me?  
-This exact situation is famiriar to me, Igrisu-san.-Japan said, in a serious voice. It was just rike many simirar scenes in different Animes…-It's just rike a scene in an Anime, when the main character meets someone "new" that rooks famirriar and then it turns out that the "new" person is actuarry someone he/she kno…

-V-Ve! G-Giappone! D-don't die!


	6. Chapter 6

There were a few minutes of silence...

-Japan, are you okay...?-England asked, in concern. Japan talked to him just a few minutes ago, but then suddenly became eerily quiet. -...Did something bad happen...?  
-...Oh...There's nothing wrong...-Japan said, awkwardly. He thought he heard Itaria-kun, even thought he was nowhere around...And what he said was rearry strange...Maybe he was just tired...-...It was probabry just my imagination...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Igrisu-san, do you know where everyone is...?-Japan asked, in a serious voice. He wondered where everyone had gone to, and why he didn't meet anyone erse except for Igrisu-san…Were they just hiding somewhere? Did they run away? Or were they caught and turned into Tarakos?-What happened after the "earthquake"...?  
-A bloody fucking hell happened!-England yelled, in rage. At the time, he felt as if he had been in a shitty kindergarten! What he saw was making him bloody shiteload fucking mad! -Those bloody cunts of bleeding fucks were running all over the place, like the arsehole wankers so called "Scooby-doo chase scenes"!  
-...Igrisu-san...?-Japan said, slowly. He never heard Igrisu-san swear so much before...It was a rittre scary...But, it was arso a rittre arr over the prace...Probabry because the author wasn't British…But, it wasn't the time to think about it and to break the fourth warr...More important things have to be done! Rike making sure that everyone erse won't be turned into huge frying anger winged noses, with pink sparkres and...-Igrisu-san! We have to find them before something bad happens!  
-Ah! Okay...-England said, in slight shock and surprise. He did not understand why Japan suddenly became so enthusiastic...And he was not sure that he wanted to know the reason for it...It was not a bad idea thought...He was actually worried for them...Especially that bloody wanker...! And maybe the bloody frog...He was not really sure...But he would never admit to being worried about him/them!-...Let's go find them...B-but it is so they would not do anything stupid and screw up everything!

Suddenly, a child height Tarako appeared before them...

-Good day, nations turned magical girls. I am the goddess of the Mary-sues, Hotaru Hikari Ishtar. -The Tarako said, with what looked like a smug face expression.-...I am a five year old Egyptian raised in England with a Japanese birth name. I speak seven languages with two of them being dead, I have already read half a library with books that would leave high schoolers scratching their heads, I have my own garden, I am very pretty and give orgasms to others and people love me, worship me and give me presents no matter what I say or do! -She said in a smug voice and laughed. Then she made a creepy face expression.-...But there is still one thing I want...-Then, she made the tentacles appear and started floating above the ground. -Give me your immortality, so that I may be worshipped forever!

A second later Japan and England took a battle pose, ready to fight at any moment.

-Look what you did to Riben, you stupid Meiguo!


	7. Chapter 7

Japan was surprised...  
Did he just hear Chugoku-san...?

-Nihon-sama…?-Miku said in concern, as she floated near Japan. She was worried for Nihon-sama, since he suddenly became surprised.-Is there something wrong?  
-Ah, Miku-san!-Japan said in surprise, as he came to. It happened again, he heard someone who wasn't there, saying things he didn't understand...And what Amerika-san had to do with anything...?-There's nothing wrong, Miku-san...-He said, in a reassuring voice. -It's just my imagination praying tricks on me, again.  
-Japan, you had another hallucination? Are you sure you are not tired?-England asked, in concern. -We can take a break if you want to.  
-No, there is no need to, Igrisu-san.-Japan said, in a serious voice. They had no time for a break...-We have more important things to do now.  
-Like finding the wanker and everyone else...-England said, with a deep sigh. Knowing the wanker, he would have a headache by the end of it and in need of an aspirin...  
-Are you lot finally done with your babbling?!-Hotaru said, in rage. Those inferior things were ignoring her for all this time! Her! The higher being that should be worshiped! The higher being that the ground it walked upon should be kissed! The higher being everyone would be happy to give their lives for! How could they disrespect her in such a way?! It made her so mad that she was boiling inside!-I am going to murder you in the worst way possible and I am going to enjoy every second of it!

Japan, England and Miku looked at the "Holier than Thou" reject and decided that it should be disciplined thoroughly…

 

Some time later...  
The party of Japan, England and Miku...  
Were continuing their journey in search of the other nations...  
While discussing about what happenned mere minutes ago...

-...That fight went longer that I expected it to go...-England said, with a sigh. They lost so much time on this fight...Who knew in what kind of dangerous situation the wanker could have gotten to in the mean time...?-Who could have thought, that the "Hotaru Hikari Ishtar" Tarako could summon more of it's kind?  
-There were so many Mary-sues...-Japan said, with a sigh. They were so many of those things, that he had to use Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to fight them...-I am grad I managed to defeat them arr...Who knows what courd have happened if I didn't...?  
-You were so coor, Nihon-sama!-Miku said, in happiness and great enthusiasm. -You compretery obritereted them with your murtipre shadow crone technique!  
-...I-I wasn't that coor, Miku-san!-Japan said, in embarrassment. He wondered why they were giving exposition, thought...Oh werr...It didn't rearry matter, right...?-Y-you herped us a rot with your "sticky web" and "toxic spikes" moves, Miku-san! If not for that, we courdn't have made it...

Suddenly, the party stopped in their tracks...  
Right before them were a bunch of human sized Tarakos...  
And for some unexplained reason, they felt familliar…

-You bloody wanker! That is why I bloody told you to stop bloody throwing bloody things all over the bloody place!


	8. Chapter 8

There were a few seconds of awkward silence...

-...Igrisu-san, what are you tarking about...?-Japan asked, in confusion. He wondered what Igrisu-san meant...And wasn't "wanker" America-san...?-I don't understand.  
-Japan...?-England said, in surprise. Did Japan just had a hallucination, again? Was he that tired...?-Are you sure you feeling alright?  
-...Ah...Hai...-Japan said, awkwardly. He thought he heard Igrisu-san...So it was just his imagination...Again...-I am going to be okay, Igrisu-san...Rearry...-He hoped he wourd...They had to find everyone erse, not worry...Wait...-Those Tarakos...Courd they actuarry be...?  
-The bloody wanker and everyone else...?-England said and sighed deeply. As much as he wanted to deny it...-Yes...Those bloody morons let themselves be turned into those bloody Tarakos…!-He continued in rage. -And now we need to pull our hair out, to find a way to bring the bloody idiots back to their real self!  
-...We don't have to.-Japan suddenly said, with a serious face expression. He knew how to transform them back! it was a foolproof plan! -We just have to use the power of rove and friendship, and they wourd be back to their rear serves in no time!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Wait, what?!-England yelled, in surprise and disbelief. Was Japan being serious? "The power of love and friendship"? Really?-...Japan, are you sure you are feeling alright?  
-Hai!-Japan said in enthusiasm, just as "KagomeP-Wonderful Nippon" started playing out of nowhere.-I am going to bring them back!

Then, to England's bewilderment(Which actually started as soon as the music did), Japan started dancing to the song,  
With Miku dance-floating near him and the nations-turned-Tarakos joining in as well...  
And as the song went, they gradually started to change back to their human forms...

-...What the bloody heck is this fucking shit...?-England said, in great disbelief. Did he drink and forgot about it...? Was he completely wasted and having a drunk dream...? Was that why he was suddenly seeing such nonsense?

A minute or two passed, and the nations-turned-Tarakos were back to their human selv…

Suddenly, hundreds of Tarakos popped out of every "nook and cranny", flooding the whole place!  
Then, they flew up and fused together into a huge Tarako mecha!

There were a few seconds of awkward silence...

-OMG! IT'S A FUCKING GIANT MECHA!-America yelled, in happiness. He was really pumped up...It was a fucking mecha! And it was gigantic!-CAN I RIDE IT?! I WANT TO RIDE IT! IT'S SO FUCKING SWEET!  
-AMERICA, STOP ACTING LIKE A BLOODY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL BOY!-England yelled at him, in rage. He wondered why the wanker always acted like a bloody kid...  
-...Just in the middle of the city is a huge mecha, that was a fusion of hundreds of Tarakos which appeared out of nowhere...-China said, with a deep sigh. He wondered where was the logic...Oh, right...They were Riben's...There wasn't any logic or anything remotely like that...-...This is perfectly normal...Of course...

By then, the mecha started to destroy the buildings around it...  
Japan and England started shooting magic attacks at it,  
But it only helped in paralyzing it for a little while...

-I have a great idea!-America yelled enthusiastically, as he took out a bazooka out of nowhere. -We could bring it down with explosions!

Then he began firing it at the Mecha, with each explosion looking like the American flag...  
But, it was useless, as it didn't even scratch the Mecha's armor...  
So, he took out a remote control nuclear detonator and was ready to press it, when...

-STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU BLOODY TWAT!-England yelled at America in rage, as he put his hand before the big red button. The bloody idiot was driving him mad...-YOU ARE NOT MICHAEL BAY, YOU BLOODY WANKER! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO BLOW UP TOGETHER WITH IT?!  
-BUT, IGGY!-America pouted, hurt that England stopped him. He was planning to blow the evil mecha with a big, heroic explosion!  
-I have an idea!-Japan said, in great enthusiasm. He knew what to do! And it was brirriant!-Power me up with the "Smire-Butterfry" song, and I wirr have enough power to take it down!  
-That is a brilliant idea, dude!-America said, in enthusiasm. He was going to show everyone "teh moves" and it was going to be so fucking awesome!  
-Ve~ We are going to dance~-Italy sing-sang in happiness. They were going to dance, dance, dance!-I am ready when you are, ve~  
-Dance? Ohohohohohohon~-France said, with a "rape face". That gave him a great idea...He will show everyone the power of the country of L'amour~  
-Are you planning to dance naked, you bloody frog?!-England yelled, in rage and slight embarrassment(Not that he would actually admit to it...).  
-Let's just dance, da?-Russia said, in a cheery tone. He found the whole ordeal to be very amusing. -That's all we need to do, right?  
-Are you serious...?-China said, with a sigh. He felt like it was going to become even crazier...He was afraid for his sanity...  
-Let's just get this over with.-Germany said with a deep sigh, knowing that it was better to just get along with it.

Then, music started out of nowhere, and the nations(Minus Japan) started dancing to the "Smile-Butterfly" song...  
Japan started to shine in a golden in a golden light,  
As the power of the song started surging into him...  
…  
Then, with the "sacred words" of "Shio Ame!",  
A rain of salt started pouring out of the sky,  
Disintegrating the armor of the mecha,  
As it made contact with it...  
…  
There was a minute of silence as the song ended,  
And the nations wondered what just happened...  
...  
...Some more than others...

-...First the Tarakos attacked, then they started transforming people, then everyone started running all over the place, then we were transformed too, then Riben danced to turn us to normal, then the Tarakos appeared out of nowhere and fused into a huge mecha, then Meiguo tried to blow it up and as together with it, then we sang a song to power Riben up and he got the mecha armor disintegrated with salt rain...- China said, with a deep sigh. He was so tired of all this nonsense...-...对所有这些鬼东西来说我已经太老了…

-I am sorry dudes! It wasn't on purpose! I was aiming it at the stupid communist!


	9. Chapter 9

Japan was surprised...

Did he just hear America-sa...

...0_o...

The armor on the mecha,

Has completely disintegrated,

To reveal a giant female under it,

That was completely naked!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -America started laughing, really loudly.-IT'S A FUCKING FEMALE TITAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-AYAH! RIBEN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR PEOPLE AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES FROM YOUR PLACE?!-China yelled in rage, as he turned into a red Chinese dragon(Which for some reason was holding a huge panda plush in one claw and a huge hello kitty doll in another) and flew up. -HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I REMEMBER RAISING YOU BETTER THAN THIS!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!-America laughed some more, giving some nations(Mostly England) a headache.-CHINA MAN JUST TURNED INTO A FLYING SNEK!

-I AM NOT A SNAKE, YOU STUPID MEIGUO!-China yelled in rage, mad at such disrespect. In which way did he look like a snake, anyway?!-I AM A DRAGON!

Suddenly, the female "Titan" took off her mask...

China promptly fell down in horror...

-...So, it was Kuro arr arong…-Japan said, in a monotone voice. He wondered if he shourd act surprised or not...-...I shourd have known...

-HAHAHAHA! IT WAS EVIL JAPAN ALL ALONG!-America laughed, in a very annoying tone.-AND HE LOOKS COMPLETELY WASTED! HAHAHAHAHA!

-...我觉得我要死了...-China said, in a weary and pained tone. -...对这些鬼东西来说我真的太老了…

Suddenly, the scenery around them started to change...

 

The nations were in space...

With mushrooms instead of stars...

And they were riding the Nyan cat's rainbow...

...

England started dancing to "Psy-Gentleman",

That started playing out of nowhere...

…

China turned back to his usual self,

And started flopping around with his ponytail...

...

Italy turned into Mario while Germany turned into princess Peach,

And they were playing twister together...

…

Russia's head turned into a skype box,

And he was chatting with the flying barrel aliens...

…

America turned into a Pac-Man,

And started eating floating hamburgers...

…

France was actually the Nyan cat,

Shooting a rainbow out of his butt...

…

Japan wondered why everyone became so OOC,

And then decided to do the "Nico Nico Nii"...

...

**-Who did you call a "stupid communist", AMERIKA?**

Just then, a truck bumped into Japan and everything went black...


	10. Chapter 10

Japan woke up in a meeting room...

And it was way too loud...

-V-ve! G-Giappone is dead!-Italy cried, as he ran all over the room. Giappone was dead! He was dead! He was dead!-A-Americano killed him with a table!

-Japan is not dead, you dummkopf!-Germany yelled, as he ran after him. Why did Italien always blew everything out of proportion?-He is just unconscious!

- **Get right here, Amerika~** -Russia sing-sang with a creepy face expression, as he ran after America with his "magical pipe of pain~"- **Stop running away from me~**

-Like hell I will!-America yelled, as he ran even faster.-I am not stupid enough to let you kill me with your pipe!

-Ayah! Can't you immature nations be quiet?!-China yelled at them, in rage. Why were they all so loud?! -You are giving me a headache!

-It is no use telling them to be quiet- England said, with a deep sight, as he took out a bottle of aspirin pills and began swallowing them right from the bottle.-...They are just going to get even louder...

-Angleterre, stop it!-France yelled in fright, as he tried to take the bottle away from England.-You are going to be ill if you swallow so many pills!

-A-ano...-Japan said in a confused voice, as he tried to get some attention.-Can someone exprain to me what is going on here...?

There were a few moments of silence...

-V-ve! Giaponne! You are not dead!- Italy yelled loudly, as he tackled Japan and hugged him tightly.-Giaponne is alive! Giaponne is actually alive!

-...I-Itaria-kun...-Japan said in confusion, as he blushed a little from the hug.-Y-you thought I was dead...? I-I am arive now...? A-and what was that about America-san kirring me with a tabre...? W-what do you mean by it arr...?

-We were at a meeting and those immature countries got into a fight! Then this stupid Meiguo threw a table at you!-China said in an annoyed voice, as he pointed a finger at the still running America.-You were playing some game at the time, so you didn't notice until it hit you! Then you fell unconscious and wouldn't wake up at all!

-Dude, it wasn't on purpose!-America managed to yell, as he still ran away from Russia.-I was aiming it at the communist and he fucking dodged it!

- **Oh, so I should have just got hit instead?** -Russia said in an ominous voice, as he still ran after America with his "magical pipe of pain".- **I am not a moron like you to do that, Amerika~**

-...S-so there was no Tarako invasion...?-Japan asked, in confusion and some sadness. -...I-I didn't met Miku-san, Igrisu-san and I didn't transform into magicar girrs, you arr weren't turned into Tarakos, there wasn't a Tarako mecha that turned out to be a huge nude femare, that turned out to be Kuro and you arr weren't compretery OOC and started to act strange...?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BLOODY DREAM ABOUT?!-England suddenly blurted in shock, and swallowed some more aspirin pills. Really, he didn't understand his ally's way of thinking sometimes…-...On second thought, don't tell me...I don't want to know...

-MEIGUO! Come back here! I need to hit you on the head for your brain to start working again!-China yelled in rage, as he took out his wok out of nowhere and joined Russia in running after America.-Riben turned strange because of you! Again! **WEREN'T THE FIRST TWO TIMES ENOUGHT FOR YOU?!**

-...V-ve! Cina became scary!-Italy cried in fear, as he latched on Germany's arm. F-first Russia and now Cina... -V-ve! G-Germania! S-save me!

-Calm down Italien and let go of my arm!-Germany said, as he tried to pry Italy off his arm.-No one is going to hurt you, for gott's sake!

-...It wasn't rear after arr...-Japan said in sadness, as he took out his PS Vita(Which was still miraculously undamaged). -...Oh werr, I wirr just pray some games, then...

-...Maple...-Someone said in a quiet voice, as he sighed deeply. Really, those were the nations that were supposed to be his family/friends/allies...Maybe it wasn't that bad that he wasn't noticed...No one will ask him if he was acquainted with them...-...I am surrounded by idiots...


End file.
